


The Day After Christmas...

by farleythewill



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, True Love, christmas dlc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: It is the day after Christmas. Em, the woman that Jaehee wished to see more than anything, has woken up, wondering if her love interest is awake as well. After logging into the messenger to see if she was, Em sees a message from Jaehee that changes her world completely. Perhaps...there is something more to their relationship than what was previously thought.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little story, continuing from Jaehee's ending in the Christmas DLC. There was sooooo much fluff and romance going on, I...just had to. I will be continuing my main Jaehee fanfic, "More Than Friendship..." but, I wanted to crank this one out. There will be a few more chapters, so for now...enjoy this build-up. XD

    The cold, winter night blossoms into a dim, heavenly production of life, as the day after Christmas begins. The brunette woman, stirring in her sleep, jolts up from her bed, breathing heavily, as if a nightmare took over her unconscious, causing her to come back to reality.

  
    "G-God...that was a horrible dream," the woman says softly, as her vision begins to focus, barely making out the lit-up time on her alarm clock. "Gosh...it's only...6:00 AM? Jeez..." she follows up, collapsing back on her bed, her eyes attempting to focus on the dark ceiling above her.

  
    "Why did I even had a dream like that? Jumin was giving Jaehee more work...I mean, that isn't too far from reality, but...why did this seem...more horrifying? Jaehee seemed more distant, like...she couldn't see me, or anything..." she takes a deep breath in, allowing her chest to expand, slightly tightening her sleeping shirt, placing her hands behind her head, propping her self up.

  
   _"...you looked so lovely, Jaehee. When I was helping you, and especially when you were sleeping...gosh, I really wanted to wake you up, but...you looked so peaceful, I couldn't. Still, I couldn't pass up the chance to finally be close to you. I know I had to give you those papers, and that hot chocolate...I waited for thirty minutes to get it for you, because I knew you would love it. I...I even kissed your cheek...ah, who am I kidding...I really like you, Jaehee. I...want to get to know you a lot more,"_ the woman thinks to herself, as she looks over at her phone, and picks it up, unlocking the screen.

  
    A picture of her, as well as another brunette woman, with short hair, appears on the screen, causing the woman to smile. "I don't know why, Jaehee...but when I heard you call my name out when we met last night, 'Em,' I couldn't help by smile. Hearing your voice...soothes me...I wonder, are you still up, or are you asleep? I mean, it's only been...nine hours since I left your office," Em lets out, as she presses the app on her phone, bringing up the chat room of the RFA Messenger.

  
    She looks into the chat room, and notices that no one is in there, yet, there were unread messages. Curious, Em opens up the chat room, to see who said what. "Maybe Jumin was asking if I made it over to Jaehee safely or not...hmm, I doubt that. Driver Kim told him, right as I left the limo. Maybe Seven came out of hibernation, since it's after Christmas...or, not...it's from...Jaehee?"

  
    Em scrolls to the top of the messages she left, reading through each and every one of them. "Hmm...looks like she didn't know I delivered the paperwork...no, it wasn't anyone in the office. Yoosung didn't do it, either...and Jumin asked me to come to you...hmm," Em stops, as she begins to read the messages pertaining to her. Then, she begins to stare intensively at the screen, her heart racing faster by the second.

  
   _"Perhaps...I've developed feelings over you without knowing."_

  
    Shock begins to show on the brunette's face, as her mind races in circles, attempting to understand the meaning behind Jaehee's message. "She...she likes me? Is...is this a dream? I...I don't know what to say...Jaehee...my Jaehee...likes me..." Em repeats back to herself, as she finally comes to terms to what was said.

  
    Nerves become numb throughout her body, as Em's shyness engulfs her, allowing herself to put the phone away, her hand clutching tightly on her shirt, just above her chest. "I never really thought that I would like another woman, but Jaehee...she works so hard...and she's so sweet, and charming...maybe...I should call her," she asks herself, before shaking her head roughly.

  
    "N-no, that's a stupid idea...what am I going to say to her? 'Hello, Jaehee! I like you too!' That...that won't work...gosh, what should I do?! My heart is racing really fast...I...I don't know what to do..." she trails off, not realizing exactly what free hand is doing next.

  
    Before she knows it, she has already typed a message to Jaehee, through text, asking if she was asleep. Before she can stop it, the message was already sent, causing Em to panic. "Oh, God...oh, God...what have I done?! What...what if she's awake? She...she's going to want to talk to me...or, maybe she's still asleep...gosh, I don't want to intrude on her sleeping, because she deserves it...gosh, I'm so stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stu-" she stops, as she notices a message pop up, from Jaehee.

  
    As she reads the message, Em becomes more relaxed, enjoying every word that was typed to her. "Jaehee...you're so sweet...you keep thanking me for helping you out, but really...you're the one who helps me relax," she says, thinking of a response to type back.

* * *

  
    A stern hand slaps the alarm clock, as a beautiful, short-haired brunette woman rises from her bed, her loose tanktop sliding down one shoulder. As she stretches, she lets out a long, well-slept yawn, then begins to rub her eyes, attempting to become awake.

  
   _"...and here we go again...the wonderful working woman, Jaehee Kang, reporting for duty...I know I got those documents sorted for Mr. Han last night, and I wonder what I have to do today...hmm...I still want to know who came in last night..."_ Jaehee thinks to herself, finding her face becoming hotter by the second, as she remembers the dream she had last night.

  
    "I...still feel her warm hug...her loving smile...her...being. I...wonder if she got home safely," she says to herself, as she hugs her chest, imagining Em in front of her, causing Jaehee's face to blush more. "Why am I getting so embarrassed? I'm...not used to feeling this way...maybe, it's because I-" she stops mid-sentence, as her phone lights up, causing her attention to be directed towards the light.

  
    "Oh, someone texted me? I wonder who...probably Mr. Han...please, don't let it be another cat project..." she prays, as she picks up her phone. Once she sees who sent the message, her mouth opens wide, her breath taken away from Em's name appearing on the screen.

  
    "H-How? I was just thinking about her...and she texted me! Is...is this fate," she asks, while quickly unlocking her phone, reading the message. A pleasant smile crosses Jaehee's lips, as she types in a response, her heart racing a bit. "I just woke up, Em. Oh, and don't worry...you didn't wake me up. Though, I wouldn't have minded to be woken up by your message...I take it you got home safe," she repeats her message, as she presses the Send button.

  
    "Receiving a simple message like that...is about the same feeling as hearing her voice...and to be able to put a face on the voice, makes me even happier..." she says, adjusting herself so that her legs dangle over the edge of the bed, dropping her feet to the floor.

  
    As she takes off her tanktop, sliding her white bra over her shoulders, she hears her phone go off. Jaehee turns her body in it's direction, causing her balance to become unstable, as she collapses on the bed. She yelps out, as she struggles to sit up-right, her bra sliding off.

  
    "Am I really this much of a mess? I never fumble like this...could it be because of Em? Did...I really get this excited over a text," she asks herself, but shortly after, places the same smile on her face as earlier, knowing the answer to the question.

  
    Jaehee opens her phone again, her smile increasing in size, as her eyes narrow, reading word after word the message Em sent her.

  
     _"I'm glad! If it means allowing yourself to wake up peacefully, I'll text you every morning from now on! ...are you...going into work today? I was hoping we could get a cup of coffee this morning. You know...since we didn't really get to celebrate Christmas properly. If you can't, that's alright. I can wait."_

  
    Jaehee's heart begins to race faster, as the idea of spending time with Em pleases her mind, allowing her body to fully awaken. She allows herself to snap her bra on correctly, then proceeds to reply, eagerly wanting to type the words on her phone.

  
    "Sadly, I do work. You know Mr. Han...he always has me working...-_- But, what can I do? It's...required...but, I can spare an hour or so, right now...so, we can meet together. I'd love to spend more time with you, Em. Just the two of us...would..you like to go," Jaehee finishes typing, sending the message.

  
    She gets up, continuing to dress into her work clothes, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. _"That...kind of sounded like...I asked her out on a date. Well, maybe this is a date...I did tell her that she's the ideal person I would like to...spend...the rest...of..."_ she thinks to herself, before halting her thoughts. It finally donned on Jaehee: Em must have read her messages in the chat room.

  
    The face of the short-haired brunnete emits that of a cherry color, all of the blood in her face collecting together, forming a shade of a blush that has never appeared before in her life. Her hands tremble as she continues to dress for work, struggling to button up her white dress shirt.

  
   _"Oh...oh, God...why did she have to see that? Why did...I have to say that? H-How can I face her now? I'm excited to see her, yeah...but, what if she wants to tell me that...she doesn't feel the same way? I don't even understand my own feelings, but...I don't want her to walk away from me. I don't want to ruin whatever kind of relationship we have right now...what if...she..."_

  
    The sound of her phone snaps Jaehee back into reality, causing her to bolt to her bed, gripping the phone tightly, opening the message as quickly as possible.

  
    Jaehee's eyes open wide, as she reads the message out loud. "Jaehee...that sounded so cute! Of course I'll go! Just send me the address to your favorite coffee place, and I'll meet you there," she says, causing her heart to flutter out of control. The brunette collapses on the bed, unable to move, her head spinning from the emotions swirling around her head.

  
    "She...she wants to see me...she really does. I mean, it makes sense...she really wanted to see me yesterday. She even came to help Yoosung and I out...Em, you're so sweet and caring...maybe that's why I...developed something for you...I don't know what the word is, but...I think I have an idea..." she says, shyly, breathing in deep, full breaths, attempting to calm her heart down.

  
    She picks up her phone, and types in her response, a smile stretching across her face. After sending Em the address to the coffee shop a few blocks away from the C &R building, Jaehee gets back up from her bed, straightening out her clothes, and finishes dressing up, holding the temple of her glasses in her mouth, while she adjusts her collar. She begins to place her glasses on her nose, but stops, wanting Em to see her face fully, with no distractions.

  
    Jaehee slips one temple from her glasses under her collar, keeping them in place, and puts on her heavy, brown coat, maintaining her bright, blissful smile, knowing that she gets to see her crush once more. "Well...looks like, no matter what happens today at work...it will be one of the happiest days of my life. Though...I don't think yesterday can beat it," she says, as she leaves her house, in a happy stride.

* * *

  
    Em's eyes widen, as she receives the address to the coffee shop Jaehee wants to meet at, followed by the words, "I can't wait to see you, Em. I...truly miss you..." Blushing intensively, Em sends a message back, telling Jaehee that she will meet her there, and immediately throws her phone onto her bed, pulling shelf after shelf, attempting to find the perfect clothes.

  
    Shortly after, clothes are scattered around the apartment of the current RFA party coordinator. Em frantically searches for an outfit that is pleasant to see, but not too formal.

  
    "Oh God, why? Why can't I find anything to wear?! I get to have some time with Jaehee, but...I can't find anything to wear! What if she doesn't like what I pick? Oh, God...this is a wreck...I don't know what to pick! No, no, no...this won't work...this top is too flashy...this one, I wore yesterday. It needs washed...oh, God...I'm such a mess..." Em yells out, sinking to the floor, softly crying, both excited and terrified to see her love interest again.

  
   _"...maybe...it doesn't matter what I wear? Maybe...Jaehee just wants to see...me,"_ she thinks to herself, lowering her eyes, seeing her trembling hands. _"I don't think I need to pick anything to gain her interest...because, I already have. I just...need to be myself...come on, Em...you can do this...all you're going to be doing is talking to the most beautiful woman, who happens to be older than you. No pressure...you got this..."_

  
    Em picks out her outfit, consisting of a tight, black, long-sleeve shirt, covered by a red sweater, and blue jeans, due to the cold weather. "Okay, Em...let's do this..." she says, as she types a text to Seven, letting him know that she's stepping out from the apartment, alerting him to keep special attention to any possible signs of intrusion, and hacking.

  
    She leaves the apartment, locking it behind her, and begins to walk towards her destination. "I really do like the cold...it's soothing. Besides...if there's anything that can keep me warmer than this sweater..."

  
_"...it's Jaehee's warmth, from her heart."_


	2. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Em's walk towards the coffee shop, she runs into a figure from the day before, and is given news that would possibly make her happy later on in the day. Then, after meeting with Jaehee, the two converse. Then...the emotions hit.

    Tiny beams of sunlight peak through the dark clouds, as Em walks quickly towards the coffee shop. The cold air sends shivers throughout her body, but the thought of seeing the most important person in her life causes her heart to race by the second, giving her a sense of warmth.

  
    Em smiles, opening her arms wide, enjoying the cold breeze, allowing her long, brown hair to flow effortlessly in the air. "Ahh, this is the best feeling ever..." she says, closing her eyes, getting lost in her own thoughts, thinking of all of the conversations that she and Jaehee had in the past.

  
    Suddenly, she feels a solid object collide with her own, causing her to stumble backwards, her eyes wide open. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! P-please don-" Em begins to say, but stops her sentence, noticing the tall, slender man in front of her.

  
    It was Jumin. Em has managed to walk in front of the C&R building, where her love interest works, as well as the man in front of her, Jaehee's boss, and fellow RFA member.

  
    "Em...what are you doing out here, in the cold? Shouldn't you be in bed," the businessman said, soothingly, as if he was worried. His expression shows that of curiosity, as well as shock, not anticipating seeing the party coordinator just nine hours after he asked her to deliver the paperwork to his assistant.

  
    "S-sorry, Jumin...I...well," Em begins, a small blush appearing across her cheeks. "I'm going...to meet up with Jaehee. Since we didn't get to spend Christmas together all that much, we're going to go get coffee, before she comes in to work. I-I promise not to keep her long, so you don't have to worry."

  
    Jumin closes his eyes, causing Em to panic, not truly understanding his facial structure. "Well...that is very thoughtful of you, Em. I didn't expect Assistant Kang to fall asleep at the office, but I did receive a report showing that she finished what I asked her to do. Today will flow smoothly," he says, as he opens his eyes back up, a small grin appearing from his lips. "I have you to thank for, Em. Jaehee's productivity has increased dramatically, and given what happened yesterday...it's apparently that with of you in her life, she's...better."

  
    Em's blush increases, causing Jumin's lips to part, letting out a soft laugh. "You don't have to say anything, Em. I just might know what's going through your mind."

  
    The brunette begins to panic, much to the director's amusement. "I-I don't know what you mean, Jumin! W-we're just going to get coffee! N-nothing's going to happen! I'll have her back to work soon!"

  
    Jumin shakes his head, adoring Em's reactions. "Well...I know that Assistant Kang has worked wonderfully these last two days. I don't intend to have her work as hard. In fact, it's usually her choice to work around the holidays." Jumin pauses his statement, looking Em in the eyes. "She doesn't have to come into work today, because of the report she finished last night. It's entirely up to her if she wants to come in, or not. I will not think differently of her if she wants to have...the day off."

  
    Em's eyes widen in disbelief, not truly understanding what Jumin means. "D-Did you just say...that you're okay with Jaehee skipping work, Jumin?! This...doesn't sound like you. Who are you, and what did you do with the Trust Fund Kid?"

  
    Jumin closes his eyes, his left temple quivering. "Please...don't use that phrase...Hyun alone is annoying...but, I mean what I said. I just expect her to work just as hard tomorrow, as she did yesterday. She might want to come in regardless, but...I have a suspicion that she wouldn't turn it down, because of you," he finishes, giving a small smirk from his lips. "Please, tell Assistant Kang what I told you, and if she needs reassurance, tell her to call me. So, I'll go ahead and take my leave. Please, take care of yourself, Em. And eat properly. Being up so early requires a balanced breakfast."

  
    Before Em is able to respond, Jumin turns his back towards her, walking towards the tall building. Breathless, Em turns to the direction of the coffee shop, where just a few more blocks away, awaits Jaehee. She finally smiles happily, and rushes towards the crosswalk.

  
    Jumin stops before entering the doors, and turns his head, smiling as he sees the brunette run. "Please...take care of her, Em. You're the only one who can," he says softly, as he pushes the front doors open, entering the building.

* * *

  
    Em looks at her phone, confirming that she is standing in front of the coffee shop Jaehee messaged her about. Looking through the windows, however, she realises that the short-haired brunette isn't in there. Pouting, Em continues to stand in place, looking at her phone.

  
   _"There's no way that I beat her here...maybe something happened to her. N-no, I don't want to think about that! I don't want anything to happen to her! I just want a nice, pleasant time with her...and, maybe...I get the chance to tell her about how I feel...or, maybe not. Maybe it's not the right time, or the right place. Gosh, why do I have to worry about this so much?! I know Jaehee! She's going to be here, soo-"_ Em thinks to herself, before her eyes open wide, feeling a warm, gentle hand place itself on her shoulder.

  
    Em turns around to see Jaehee, causing her blush to return to her face. "O-oh, hello, Jaehee! I...I didn't think that I would beat you here..." Em lets out, causing Jaehee to look worried.

  
    "Y-yeah...I got stuck in traffic, so it took a little bit longer to get here...I'm sorry if I worried you..." Jaehee responds, looking away from Em's eyes, shyly.

  
    Em's blush intensifies, as she panics, trying to reassure her friend. "N-No, Jaehee! You didn't worry me. I was just confused, since I know...well, you drive, and I...well, walked," she responded, rubbing the back of her head with her palm. Em then realizes that Jaehee was not wearing her glasses, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "Uhm, Jaehee...your glasses..."

  
    Jaehee blushes slightly, forgetting that she decided to not wear them, in attempts to look attractive towards Em. "Oh...yeah, they are not a prescription. Mr. Han demands that I wear glasses for my work attire. That's all..."

  
    Em smiles back, happily. "Ah, alright! Well, you do look cuter without them on..." she says, causing her friend to blush more.

  
    Jaehee looks back at the long-haired brunette, softly giggling. "T-thank you, Em...but, I didn't expect you to walk all this way. I'm sure that there was a bus route close by. You could have ju-" Jaehee says softly, but is interupted by Em's sharp tongue.

  
    "I dislike the bus! It's dirty, cluttered, crowded with people...," she says harshly, but backs off of her tone, noticing Jaehee's smile slightly reducing in size. "I...just wanted to walk in the cold. Nothing wrong with that..."

  
    Jaehee looks down, pricking the ends of her index fingers together, shyly. "If...I would have known that you were going to walk...I would have met you somewhere close, and picked you up...I don't want you to get a cold at my expense..."

  
     _"Damnit, Jaehee...stop being so adorable...you're not helping my cause,"_ Em thought to herself, as she places a warm smile across her face, placing both her hands on the short-haired brunette's shoulders. "If I get a cold, it's my own fault. Besides, I would gladly get a cold, if it meant that I got to spend more time with you, Jae!"

  
    The blood in Jaehee's cheeks gather together, creating a shade of blush similar to Em's. Her eyes shake slightly, focusing on Em's irises, admiring the shade of emerald emitting from them. _"This is the first time I've noticed how beautiful her eyes are...could I not have noticed them last night because I was wearing my glasses? No...that's silly...I can see fine with them on...but, why haven't I noticed them before,"_ Jaehee thinks, as she reaches up, and places her own hands on Em's shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

  
    "I...don't want to hear that you would get sick for me...but, it does make me happy that you'll go to such lengths...come on, let's go inside. We'll be warmer in there," Jaehee says, lovingly, causing Em's heart to skip a beat.

  
    "O-okay, Jaehee..." Em says, without strength, as she follows her friend inside the shop, admiring her slender figure.

* * *

  
    As the door closes behind them, the shop keeper takes notice of the two brunettes. His face brightens, recalling Jaehee's face. "Oh, Ms. Kang! It's been awhile," he says, happily.

  
    Jaehee smiles back, waving back at the man. "Sorry I haven't come in lately. Mr. Han has given me a lot of work to do, as usual. I was also helping with the charity event that C&R held yesterday, and I had to plan with another colleague for the event beforehand...it was rather hectic..." she says, sighing.

  
    The man laughs loudly, as he steps behind the counter, washing his hands. "Well, that does sound like Jumin...he can be a handful...oh, and who is that pretty little lady behind you? Is she a friend of yours," the man asks, as Em pokes her head out from behind Jaehee, sticking her tongue out at him.

  
    "Who are you calling 'pretty little lady?' I'm not a kid, old man! I happen to be twenty-one," she says, in defense of herself. Jaehee gasps at her boldness, covering Em's mouth with her palm.

  
    Em's cheeks welcome the deep blush that was accompanying them earlier, causing her face to become red, as her soft lips lightly brush against Jaehee's empty hand.

  
    Jaehee glares at Em, causing the young woman's heart to fade, knowing that she has embarrassed her love interest. "Em...you shouldn't say things like that, especially towards someone as talented as he is. He makes the best coffee around here, so please, show him some respect," she says, as she moves her hand from Em's face.

  
    Quickly bowing her head, Em apologizes to the shop keeper, who accepts the apology willingly. "I'm sorry that I called you that...Em, was it? I'll make sure that I don't make the same mistake twice. So, what will you two have," the man asks, a warm smile appearing on his face.

  
    Jaehee sighs, and looks over at Em, who is still shaken from the disappointment in her own voice. "I'll have the usual...Em, what would you like to have," she says, poking the side of her cheek, causing the young woman to look at her.

  
    A single tear falls from Em's eye, causing Jaehee's eyes to widen, now seeing exactly how hurt she feels. "I...uhm...I'll take the same you are having...I...want to try something you like," she says, as Jaehee takes her thumb, wiping away the stray trace of liquid from Em's cheek.

  
    The man nods, and begins working on the order, as the two women place themselves at a booth, secluded from the rest of the shop. "I love this spot...usually, there are a lot of people here, so I sit here, to be away from others..." Jaehee says, as she looks Em directly in the eyes, still seeing the pain in her soul. "Em, hon...what's wrong?"

  
    Em refuses to look up, as her lip begins to quiver. "You...you glared at me...I...I'm sorry that I said that, without warning...I just don't like people treating me like I'm a little kid...I'm sorry, Jaehee..." she says softly.

  
    The short-haired brunette places her hand on top of Em's, softly rubbing the top of her hand with her thumb. "I didn't mean to do that, Em...I just have a lot of respect for him. So...I should be the one to apologize..." she says, looking down as well.

  
    "N-no, I should..." Em says, lifting her eyes, in attempts to meet Jaehee's. "I'm really sorry...please, forgive me..." she asks, as Jaehee lifts her own head, nodding her head up and down.

  
    "I...I forgive you...gosh, I hate this feeling...making you feel upset..." Jaehee replies. Em smiles sweetly, softly gripping the hand of her friend.

  
    "Jaehee...I'm not upset anymore. I just want you to be happy...and, with your happiness, I'm happy! So...how was your night," Em replies, attempting to change the subject. Jaehee's eyes widen, as she quickly lifts her head up, staring directly into Em's emerald green eyes.

  
    "Oh...it was...alright. I was able to finish my work, and take a nap...it was..." Jaehee begins, blushing, as her gaze shifts away from Em's. "Nice. It was the best sleep I ever had...ever...someone even gave me a cup of hot chocolate," she finishes, her voice quieting down to a soft, shy sound.

  
    Em softly smiles, as she slowly cups Jaehee's hand with her own, causing the short-haired brunette to blush more. "Hot chocolate, you say? How...was it," she responds, rubbing her fingers against Jaehee's palm, causing Jaehee's eyes to narrow, her cheeks glowing red, her heart beating faster and faster.

  
    "It...was delicious. It was..." she lifts her eyes, as a small grin places itself on her face. "...like an angel gave it to me."

  
    Em's face copies the same shade of red, reflecting Jaehee's. "I...I'm glad...that you think that, because..." she continues, lowering her face, but retains eye contact with her friend, her voice losing it's strength. "...it took me thirty minutes to get that cup for you."

  
    Jaehee's eyes widen, finally hearing the truth. "Y-you...brought me the cup? But...why? Why...would you..." she begins to question, tears forming in her eyes.

  
    "It's simple, silly...because...I wanted to see you once more, before Christmas ended. Though, I didn't expect you to be asleep...you looked so...pure. You were so peaceful in your sleep, I couldn't bare to wake you up..." Em replies, feeling Jaehee's hands grip hers tighter.

  
    Before Jaehee was able to respond, the shop keeper brings the two their order, carefully placing the cups in front of them. "Here you go, you two...oh, and don't worry...I'll make sure no one bothers you," the man says, winking.

  
    Jaehee looks up at the man, smiling, as her eyes shimmer from the tears forming in them. "Thank you. For both the coffee, and those words...I appreciate it," she responds, watching the man walk back behind the counter. She then focuses her attention towards Em, who's eyes are lowered to the cup, fixated on the steaming liquid.

  
    "You know, Em..." Jaehee begins, massaging the long-haired brunette's hand with her index finger and thumb, "you could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded it...especially, because of the dream I had..."

  
    As soon as she hears those words, Em lifts her head, her eyes meeting her friend's, a small smile appearing on her lips. "...the one where I gave you a warm hug? I read your messages in the chat room, Jae..." she said softly, with love.

  
    That phrase alone was enough for the tears to fall from Jaehee's wide eyes, as the shock sets in. "E-Em...you...you read all of them? Every single...one of them," she asks, choking on her own words.

  
    Em's face lights up with a deep shade of pink, fumbling to find the words to say. "I...uhm, yeah...I did...about you...feeling that I was the one who brought the cup...and when you wanted to spend more time together...and...and, well...when you said...that, uhm...you..." she trails off, lowering her face to the table again, shyly. "...when you said that you developed feelings for me..."

  
    Jaehee's heartbeat increases, unable to control her own emotions. Tears continue to roll down her cheek, as she lifts Em's hand in the air, holding it with both of her own. She then leans her head closer to her friend, placing her forehead against Em's knuckles.

  
    "It...it's true...I don't know how...but, you somehow managed to get into my heart. I don't know how deep...but, you're there. Maybe it was all of the encouraging words that you said to me...maybe it was how you're always so friendly towards me, and care about me...whatever it is, I believe...that I like you. I really do...I really like you, Em, a lot..." she says in between her sobs, causing Em's own tears to fall from her face.

  
    Sniffling, Em lifts her head, seeing Jaehee's short, yet beautiful brunette hair resting comfortably on top of her hand. "J-Jaehee...I...I don't know what to say..." she begins, but is caught off-guard by her friend's following request.

  
    "Please...don't...say anything. I...I'm to embarrassed to look you in the eyes right now...I don't want you to see the painful look on my face. Please...don't say anyth-" Jaehee requests, but is cut off by the sensation of warmth on her cheek.

  
    Em slips her hand from Jaehee's grasp, and slides her fingers against her friend's face, feeling the wet trail of tears smear from her touch. The palm of Em's face finds Jaehee's cheek, gently caressing it, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes.

  
    "I have to speak, Jaehee...it's not fair...for only you to talk. I...I want to tell you what happened, when you were asleep...I...told you that one day, I would tell you how I truly feel...and, then...I, well...I..." she says, weakily, closing her eyes. "...I kissed your cheek."

  
    Jaehee's heart skips a beat, hearing the words that escaped Em's mouth. She lowers her hands, so that she can see Em's face. The color from Em's cheeks resembled that of the lovilest of red roses, with a soft, warm smile placed on it. "Em..." she says, causing her friend to open her eyes, the pure, emerald color of her iris piercing into Jaehee's heart.

  
    "Jaehee...I...I really like you too. You...make me so happy. Your strength and independence is admirable, but...I really like how sweet you are. Every time I see your name appear in the chat room, my heart races. Every time you call me...I panic, not knowing what I would do after hearing your voice. I...know you're a woman...but, I can't help it. My heart...it calls for you, Jaehee. I...want you...and only you..." Em confesses, her heart beating faster and faster by the second.

  
    Jaehee stands up from the table, her lips trembling, as if she is doing everything in her power to contain her emotions. Em rises from her chair as well, worried about what her friend's reaction will be next.

  
    In an instant, Jaehee quickly runs around the table, wrapping her arms around Em's waist, burying her head deep into Em's chest, loud cries emitting from her muffled mouth. "Em! My heart calls for you, too! I...I want you too! I want you in my life, forever! I've never felt this way towards anyone...please...let me be in your life...I...want to be more than friends, Em...more than anything..." the short-haired brunette admits, gripping Em's waist tighter.

  
    Em's body becomes numb, unable to comprehend what is happening right now. _"J-Jaehee...she...she wants to be more than friends? Is...is this a dream? Am...am I really going to be able to have such a womderful woman...in my life,"_ she asks herself, before wrapping her own arms around Jaehee, reciprocating the embrace. "Jaehee...I...I have a question I want to ask you..."

  
    "Yes, anything! Please...ask me..." Jaehee responds, in between her sobs. Her tears begin to soak into Em's sweater, as she grips the back of the fabric.

  
    "Jaehee...will..." Em begins, her cheek resting against the side of Jaehee's head. "...will you be...my girlfriend? We...we can take things slow, and see what happens, but...I...really want you to..."

  
    Jaehee freezes, her movements stopping, causing Em to tremble in fear. _"Did...did I ask too soon,"_ Em thinks to herself, before she sees Jaehee's face lift up from her chest.

  
    "Em..." the short-haired brunette begins, as she leans in, gently pressing her lips against Em's cheek, causing her love interest's eyes to widen.

  
  _"Of...of course...I would love...to be your girlfriend."_


End file.
